U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,840 to Zackheim discloses a closure and container assembly with a prepunctured closure that permits the insertion of a plastic canula through the closure so a dosage can be removed without exposure of the container contents. The Zackheim patent shows a prepunctured rubbery sealing liner 24 with a slit 38. The top of the closure has a tear tab 34 and below the top of the closure and tear tab is located a thin barrier layer 26 of tearable material such as aluminum foil. The rubbery liner 24 is designed to reseal itself upon use, the tear tab and barrier layer remaining torn. In one embodiment, a removable section 38 is provided in the barrier layer 26 so there is access to the slit 38.
It is desirable to have a container and closure assembly that has no slits and removable portions, and yet is provided with a barrier layer for barrier properties as well as a barrier layer that is printable.